Surprising Call
by Katz Monster
Summary: May with Ash and co. for the Wallace Cup being held in Sinnoh. But when she gets a surprising call what will happen? Read to find out! Rated T to be safe


**Hi Guys, this is one of three stories for Valentines Day. I really wish I had my own sweetheart, but hey, writing about them is fun too!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokemon!**

* * *

><p>"Excuse me?" Nurse Joy walked up to the group of teens and pre-teens. "Are any of you May Maple?"<p>

"Yeah," the younger brunette of the group said, blinking her sapphire-blue eyes.

"You have a phone call." The pink-haired nurse walked off again.

"Okay Guys, see ya. Better go and take the call." She started to walk towards the video phones, ignoring comments being made by the boys. She sat at the nearest phone and answered it, pleasantly surprised by who it was. "Hey Grasshead, what's up?"

"Hey April, not much is happening," the grassy haired teen replied. "I called to make sure Ash and Brock are looking after you."

May giggled at his seriousness towards the question. "Of course, they're looking after me. I'm better much they're younger sister."

Drew huffed. "As long as that is all you are to them."

May blushed slightly, but responded anyway, "Oh please, Ash is hopelessly in love with Misty and Brock only goes after girls that are older than him."

Now it was his turn to blush. "Well, sorry for being concerned."

May blushed. "Did you see my performance?"

Drew smiled. "Of course I did, and I wish sending you a rose would be the same." He paused to lick his fringe. "It's a good thing I'm just outside."

May was confused by this and cocked her head to the side cutely. "What do you mean?"

Drew's previous smile changed to a smirk, but his emerald eyes showed adoration. "Get off this phone and go to the main entrance."

May reluctantly did as she was told and looked at the glass doors, gasping at what she saw.

"Drew!" she exclaimed, running to the doors, that opened a bit too late.

"Oww."

Drew shook his head and helped her up. "Seems you're clumsy wherever you go, June."

May pouted. "Shut up, Grasshead."

He wrapped his arms around her and snuggled his face in her hair. "I missed you. Is that really how you greet your boyfriend?"

May turned in the embrace so that she was facing him. She rubbed her nose against his affectionately. "I love you Drew. I've missed you a lot these past few days."

Drew chuckled. "That's better. I love you too." He kissed her nose and rested his chin on the top of her head, her resting against his chest.

"Drew?"

"Hm," he hummed, her hearing the vibrations.

"Are you going to give me that rose?" May asked.

Drew moved away so his emerald orbs stared into her sapphire ones. "Do you still want it? Or is my presence enough for you?" He smirked with his last remark.

May broke his gaze. "But you always give me a rose." She smirked slightly (probably because of Drew's influence).

Drew's right hand withdrew from around her and reach to his pocket, bringing it back into view with a single red rose enclosed in his fingers. "Then here's your rose."

May took it from his grasp and smelt its fragrance. "Mm. It smells like you." Drew kissed her. "And you taste like mint."

Drew chuckled a her antics. "And you smell like vanilla but taste like chocolate ice-cream."

May blushed. "Yeah, that was my dessert."

Drew smirked against her lips. "I'm glad you saved me some."

May's blush increased, but she returned the gesture anyway.

They broke apart a minute or so later. May glanced at the clock; it was late.

"I would say come to my room, but I'm sharing with Dawn," May said and yawned afterwards.

Drew brushed his thumb over her cheek. "Don't worry about me. I'll come to your room in the morning, does Dawn wake up early?"

"An hour earlier," she groaned.

Drew placed a lingering kiss her forehead. "That's all I need t know." He said goodnight and walked back to his own hotel, leaving May to walk to her shared room in a trance.

May opened the door to find Dawn awake and looking in her direction.

"What took you so long? And why do you have a rose?" the bluenette asked.

May looked down at the rose and smiled. "Don't worry about it. Let's just say that I have an extra person supporting me."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<br>**


End file.
